


Divergence

by vodkamutini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutini/pseuds/vodkamutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always work out in the way they should. People change and often move in different directions. The space between two people is always an important thing, especially in terms of distance.</p><p>When certain words are said, they either increase or decreased that said 'distance'. How far must one travel to repair it? Or perhaps it is a road that must not be traveled at all for the sake of another meaning. For Davesprite, it is a choice that has to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

Golden walls stretch for miles, separated into compartments. The interior is fairly basic, varied rooms containing tools for living life on a ship. Of course, a Prospitan ship isn't your ordinary ship and certainly not the sailing kind you've heard about. But after having nearly two years on one at this point, you're rather used to the space around you. 

In the midst of the middle deck is a wide hall-like space. Empty. But perfect for an event such as this.

In honesty you haven't been feeling your best lately. Certain issues have arisen between you and another individual, making contact between you sparse. The last time you both talked was a few days before -- of which they had asked you for temporary space until this date set. You complied, assured him that it was alright. Yet as you walk down the gold-lined stairs into the depths of the ship, your stomach turns; fingers lacing together as an idle distraction from the oncoming encounter.

However it's not long before you arrive, finding that the wide doors are already open, granting a quick entrance. You swallow hard, pushing any imminent fears to the back of your mind. Assuring yourself that the act you are about to partake in is fairly simple, despite having not done anything of the sort before. -- You chose a certain attire for today, velvet lined with an array of various constellations trapped in emerald and ebony. A dress you kept only for special occasions. The elongated part drapes across the floor in a veil type fashion, the specks of stardust twinkling as you move.

Up until this point your gaze was downward, taken by the paved gold. 

Jade irises pan upward, meeting with a body formed of amber hues. Feathered wings lay upon his back, opened wide in a grandiose manner. The remnants of bandages lay around his waist, his body from that point twisting and curling into an undefinable trail that lead on. Atrous coloured shades veil eyes from normal view, a necessity. 

You smile, as does he after a short moment. It's been awhile since you've both seen each other and you're not afraid to admit that you've missed him during the brief absence. Despite this, the uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach continues on. A certain bittersweet feeling hanging in the air that stands the distance between you.

JADE: hi davesprite  
JADE: its been awhile huh  
DAVESPRITE: yes  
DAVESPRITE: it has been  
DAVESPRITE: im sorry to have kept you waiting  
JADE: no its okay  
JADE: really!  
JADE: dont worry about it   
DAVESPRITE: look jade theres something i need to say  
JADE: wait  
JADE: just a moment  
JADE: please  


Without uttering a further word, a single hand is raised skywards -- as means to interrupt Davesprite from continuing. An emerald hue surrounds your fingers and quickly encircles your body; jade optics glinting. The overhead lights turn off one by one, till the room falls into darkness. You've been practicing this every day without fail, as to not make a mistake. Since the last time you spoke and even before that, you couldn't help but feel things weren't working out in the best possible way. Reading minds certainly wasn't a specialty of yours, but you knew well enough that the one before you was facing various internal conflict regarding his being. 

But before your last conversation had ended, a request was made; entailed with a promise to do so. A simple dance would be shared together. Often you had both joked about it in the past as neither of you had done it before. And so it made this moment so much more meaningful, devoid of any humor. 

What soon followed was a spectrum of lights, emerald stars floating upwards into the empty space; akin to that of her dress but on a wider scale. Continuously the small orbs containing astral essence would fill the air for so as long as she kept her hand skyward. Shadows of different shades of green danced around the room, both sets of eyes remained fixated on each other. Eventually you lower you arm, task fulfilled. A heated flush fills your cheeks as you stand there, millions of hues twirling and fluttering aside the both of you. 

JADE: we promised  
JADE: right  


He remains silent for a moment, before the curve of a smile trawls across his lips accompanied by a cock of the head. Without speaking he floats towards you, not guided by wings -- but effortlessly floating through the air. You offer a hesitant hand outwards, of which his own amber one slips into the embrace of yours, fingers intertwining with each other. You find yourself a bit clueless of what to do with your free hand, as it seemed rather odd to follow suit with both hands. Or at least to your knowledge that is. 

The distance between you narrows, noses almost to the point of touching. Except instead he would press his forehead against yours, cool to the touch. This furthers the growing blush against your cheeks and you let slip a stray giggle. His own nervous feelings are evident against his features too, a darker coloured hue settling against his nose. -- Something which remained no matter how hard he tried to keep intentions, serious. You are both clearly new to this game. 

DAVESPRITE: yeah  
DAVESPRITE: we sure did  


He spoke in return, words no higher than a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter! Alright, so essentially this is pretty much my take on the events of the breakup between Jade & Davesprite. I was heavily inspired by the artwork done by the wonderful justafewsmallsteps @ Tumblr! and putting it into words was definitely something I've really enjoyed.


End file.
